Communication networks often use finite state machines (FSM) to control the establishment of communication sessions and other network operations. For example, a code division multiple access (CDMA) wireless network often uses a finite state machine to control the setup of telephone calls in the network. The state machine typically includes a null or initial state, a network setup state, a link setup state, and a traffic state. The null state typically represents a state where no action is occurring to satisfy a request for service. The network setup state and the link setup state typically represent tasks needed to establish a connection and provide service in the network. The traffic state typically represents a state where voice traffic is carried over the network.
A problem with conventional communication networks is that the finite state machines often operate sequentially. In other words, a state machine cannot progress (or transition) from one state to the next state until all actions associated with the previous state have been completed. This often increases the time needed to satisfy a request for service. This delay may be particularly problematic when the requested service has stringent time requirements.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved telecommunications equipment that implements state machines that are capable of operating in a non-sequential manner. In particular, there is a need in the art for telecommunication devices that use state machines that can transition from a first state to a second state without waiting for all actions associated with a previous state to complete.